


In Your Hands

by morcabre



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Avatar: The Last Airbender AU, Bloodbender!Vetinari, Kink negiotiation presumed to have taken place earlier, M/M, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morcabre/pseuds/morcabre
Summary: Vimes learns that Vetinari is a bloodbender





	In Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Currently unbetaed, to be updated later
> 
> For [ewela1130](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ewela1130/pseuds/ewela1130), if you'll have it

Vimes licked his lips and tried to get free again. He was lying on Vetinari's bed, naked, and there were no ropes around his wrists, but Vetinari still held him still, every drop of blood in his body carefully controlled.

Vimes learned this just a few weeks ago. Earth nation rebels who believed that Ba Sing Se should be controlled by an earthbender, much likes themselves, or better yet, a true king, made it a point to try to assassinate Vetinari every once in a while, but none of their attempts were anywhere close to successful so far. This time, though, he and Vetinari were caught off guard. 

They were outside, talking, in the middle of the night, which, granted, wasn't the best of their decisions. But Vimes was so tired of all the rumours about them sleeping together, all just so Vimes could get more favors out of the Governor. He just wanted to be able to walk through the streets without everyone and their mom making it their sacred duty to judge him. Come to think about it, that night looked a lot like Vetinari's way of indulging him. This thought dawned on Vimes as he watched, in horror, as rebels got closer to Vetinari. But the Governor of Ba Sing Se just stopped them, with a wave of his hand. Like a bloodbender would.

There were rumours, of course. Of Vetinari being a bloodbender, but then again, there were also rumours of him being secretly an earthbender and just enjoying all the fuss going on about him not being that. Oh, and how could he forget rumours about firebending, and metalbending, and airbending, and spiritbending, and gods know what else. At this point Vimes wondered why nobody yet got a rumour going that Vetinari was secretly the Avatar, while the real Avatar was just a front.

Since then, though, he couldn't stop thinking about it. Every time they were together, how easy it would be for Vetinari to just flip his hand and get him under control, bend him any way he wanted. Break him. The feeling of this danger, under Vetinari's fingertips on his skin, was as hot as dragon's breath.

'Hmm,' Vetinari, from his place on the chair opposite the bed, hummed, and Vimes was drawn back from his thoughts. Vetinari sat perfectly still and calm, only the tips of his fingers moving in the air. 'I wonder what I should do to you. Maybe I should just jerk you off and watch.'

Vimes' hand moved through the air of its own accord and landed on his aroused cock. Vimes gasped, and his body tried to shudder, but was too tightly coiled for that. The fingers of his hand stroked once, twice, and Vimes groaned. His hand felt perfectly familiar there, and yet it felt like he wasn't the one stroking himself at all. Vetinari sighed and moved his fingers, and the hand on Vimes' cock stroke faster and faster, under Vetinari's attentive and curious gaze, until finally bringing him to completion. Vimes' breath was heavy and fast, not helped by how tight his chest felt. His hand moved back up to grasp the other. Vimes looked at Vetinari, who was also breathing hard now.

'I could just bend you now and make you clean up your own mess,' he said, standing up and moving to sit next to Vimes on the bed. 'Would you like that?' he brought his left hand up to push back a strand of hair from Vimes' sweaty forehead. 'Or would you like to be let free now, pet?'

Vimes felt a tight control of his body sliping a bit from Vetinari's hands. He knew perfectly well, though, how controlled that slip actually was.

'No,' he said in a hoarse voice. 'Please.'

'Oh, well then,' Vetinari stroked his head again and smiled at him. 'I'm sure I'll think of something for you to do.'


End file.
